Resignation
"Resignation" is the second episode of the fourth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 38th episode overall. The episode was written by Executive Producer Howard Korder and Consulting Producer Dennis Lehane and helmed by returning director Alik Sakharov. It first aired on September 15, 2013. The episode drew 2.21 million US viewers.Bibel, Sara "Sunday Cable Ratings: 'Breaking Bad' Wins Night, 'Real Housewives', 'Dexter, 'Devious Maids', 'Boardwalk Empire', 'The Newsroom' & More", TV by the Numbers, September 17, 2013 Plot Official Synopsis Now working as a “delivery man” for Dean O’Banion (Arron Shiver), Van Alden is ordered to keep tabs on Al Capone, joining the ascendant mobster to help keep Cicero voters “informed” at a political rally. Dr. Valentin Narcisse arrives in Atlantic City, clashing with Chalky and Nucky over the loss of an employee. In Washington, Agent Knox aligns himself with J. Edgar Hoover (Eric Ladin), acting director of the Bureau of Investigation. Harrow fails to finish a job in Milwaukee, while Eddie demands a promotion after 11 years of service. With a business opportunity on the horizon, Nucky departs for Florida. Summary Recap Appearances First Appearances #Valentin Narcisse, Businessman and prominent figure in the underworld of Harlem. #J. Edgar Hoover, head of Bureau of Investigation. Deaths #Alma Pastor - Strangled by Valentin Narcisse's men. #Dolph Liebling - Shot by Carl Billings. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Nucky Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson (credit only) #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein (credit only) #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano (credit only) #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Ron Livingston as Roy Phillips (credit only) #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody (credit only) Guest Starring #Stephen Root as Gaston Means #Brian Geraghty as Warren Knox #Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone #Erik LaRay Harvey as Dunn Purnsley #Peter McRobbie as Frederick Elliot #Kevin O'Rourke as Edward Bader #Eric Ladin as J. Edgar Hoover #Arron Shiver as Dean O'Banion #Morgan Spector as Frank Capone #Ty Michael Robinson as Samuel Crawford #Sean Cullen as Carl Billings Co-starring 1. Kwabena Ampofo 2. Jo Armeniox as Alma Pastor 3. Munro M. Bonnell 4. Nore Davis as Daniel 5. Ross DeGraw 6. Thomas Endres as a Philadelphia Enquirer Reporter 7. DeWitt Fleming, Jr. as Tap dancer 1 8. Karida Griffith as Onyx Club Dancer 4 9. Jared Grimes as Tap dancer 2 10. Afra Hines as Onyx Club Dancer 5 11. Christina Jackson as Maybelle White 12. Peter Francis James as Oliver Crawford 13. Will Janowitz as Hymie Weiss 14. Stephen Paul Johnson as Dolph Liebling 15. Rick Kain as Ira Carroll 16. Thaddeus McCants 17. Celestine Rae as Onyx Club Dancer 11 18. Allen Lewis Rickman as George Baxter 19. Leajato Robinson 20. G. Michelle Robinson as Mrs Crawford 21. Christiane Seidel as Sigrid Mueller 22. Natalie Wachen as Lenore White 23. Katherine Waterston as Emma Harrow 24. Noel Wilson as Ward Boss 2 25. Chloe Arnold as Onyx Club Dancer 1 26. Maud Arnold as Onyx Club Dancer 2 27. Jennifer Bowles as a dancer 28. Jonathan Brody as a Reporter 29. Brittany Engel-Adams as Onyx Club Dancer 3 30. Nicole J. Johnson as Onyx Club Dancer 6 31. Jennifer Jones as Onyx Club Dancer 7 32. Natalia Lepore Hagan 33. Amelia Lowe 34. Marla McReynolds as Onyx Club Dancer 8 35. Erin Moore as Onyx Club Dancer 9 36. Jae Ponder as Onyx Club Dancer 10 37. Jennifer Rias as Onyx Club Dancer 12 38. Clifton Samuels 39. Jeffrey Scott Stevens Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Tim Streeto, A.C.E. - Editor #Bill Coleman - Director of Photography #Rick Yorn - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Dennis Lehane - Consulting Producer #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorcese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Dennis Lehane - Writer #and Howard Korder - Writer #Alik Sakharov - Director Closing credits #Stephen Pope - Stunt Coordinator #Brad Carpenter - Co-Producer #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Jude Gorjanc - First Assistant Director (AD) #Ted O'Connor - Second AD #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #David Matthews - Executive Story Editor #Cristine Chambers - Staff Writer #Jennifer Ames - Staff Writer #& Steve Turner - Staff Writer #John Flavin - Associate Producer #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Pat Birch - Choreographer #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Music *Broadway Broadcasters - "It Had To Be You" plays as Van Alden makes his rounds. *Vernon Dalhart - "The Prisoner's Song" plays as Nucky is irritated by Eddie's declining performance. *Peter Yarin - "Pete's Blues" plays as the White and Crawford family meet to discuss the upcoming marriage of their children. *Studio Musician - "Cannibal Stomp" plays as Harrow decides to spare Liebling. *Fletcher Henderson - "Araby" plays as Harrow surprises Liebling in his office. *Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - "Naughty Man" plays as Chalky walks through his club and meets Baxter. *Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - "The Gouge of Amour Avenue" plays as Chalky meets with Narcisse and Alma. *Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - "Tell Me Dreamy Eyes" plays as Chalky meets with Narcisse and Alma. *Liza Minelli accompanied by Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - "You Gotta See Mama Every Night (or you can't see mama at all)" plays over the end credits. Reception Memorable Quotes References External links *"Resignation" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 4 on Wikipedia *"Resignation" on IMDb Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes